Alphabet Soup
by Luma Shine
Summary: 26 Letters with 26 Chapters with 26 explanations behind each sentence. Explains more inside. Humor in later chapters and friendship and hurt/comfort in most...
1. Contents

**A.N: I know I should be working on Mello's birthdays [which you should read :D] but I got this idea! Ok. There'll be 26 chapters after this but they'll be pretty short. And 26 chapters because 26 letters. Don't get what I mean? Keep reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**P.S: yes. It's supposed to rhyme. I tried!**

**P.P.S: it was really hard to come up with X so I looked in a dictionary and Xanadu means an idyllic place; exotic; … it's like utopia. **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A **is for all the times you stood up for me.

**B **is for the busy days you spent in the library.

**C **is for countless bars of chocolate bars consumed.

**D **is for the imminent death that would be coming soon.

**E **is for your enemies; a meager total of two.

**F **is for the failures; you were never good enough for you.

**G **is for a 'Good-bye' you never said to me.

**H **is for all the hate I felt so bitterly.

**I **is for 'I love you'; that's exactly how I felt.

**J** is for the jokes and pranks you pulled on everybody else.

**K** is for Kira: Killer of countless lives.

**L **is for the idol… the lost… and all the lies.

**M **is for Matt and Mello; together they sound so right.

**N **is for a boy named Near; the person you'd always fight.

**O **is for the color orange; Red and Yellow together.

**P **is for the pain and only you and you alone mattered.

**Q **is for the word 'Quit'. Something you never did.

**R **is for the word 'Run'… And my tires break and skid.

**S **is for Savior. That's exactly what you are.

**T **is for the terror that I felt in that car.

**U **is for Utopia; where I wanted us to be

**V **is for Valentine, and the bullets go through me _[I've only heard 1 Bullet for My Valentine song. I like it :D and the reason for me choosing Valentine is because Matt and Mello died January 26. Close enough.]_

**W **is for waiting. That's what I'm doing now.

**X **is for this Xanadu. Look Mello, chocolate cows.

**Y **is for you alone. And you step away from light.

**Z **is for zero seconds left; you gave this all your might.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Tada! Notice, these don't go in order of the story… Consider them like a one shot. So anyways, the next chapter will correspond with A and among the story will be more little stories that start with A. **

**If you ave any suggestions for the letters, lemme know! And lemme know what you think about this idea!**

**~Luma Shine **


	2. A is for

**A.N: Well, I've already explained everything… So no need for an A.N today…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**All the Times That You Stood Up For Me**

I remember my first day at Wammy's. I was really scared. There were so many people and I didn't know who they were. Then, you came up to me. I was crying behind a bush while the other kids were playing. And then I saw your shadow. When I looked up, I thought you were going to hit me. Instead, you stooped down to your knees and asked me,

"Hey… What's wrong?"

I didn't respond. But you didn't get mad. And for a moment, I felt safe. Until you touched my arm. I cried out at the sudden touch and backed up against the wall. But I hit my head and the tears came to my eyes. You had pulled your hand back away from me when I cried.

"Hey… It's ok. I won't hurt you." I looked up at you with big teary eyes. I hate to admit it, but I thought you were -ahem- a girl… -ahem-

"Here." You reached into your pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. "You want some?" You broke off a piece and handed it to me. I hesitated. "Don't worry. It's safe, see?" You took a bite of your own and settled my unspoken question. I took the chocolate from you and you smiled. But your smile was kind and sweet. Like the chocolate.

"T-thanks…" I mumbled, my mouth full of chocolate. You laughed and I suddenly felt anxious again. But I looked up at you again and I saw your eyes. They were kind and green and then you noticed me staring.

"By the way, I'm Mello," you stood up and held your hand out. I stood up on my own and you lowered your hand.

"I- I'm Matt…"

_You were my first friend Mello. Did you know that?_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Matt, what's wrong?" You saw me looking at the board.

"I dunno," I whispered back.

"Why are you scrunching your eyes Matt?"

"I dunno."

"Matt, Mello. No talking while I'm talking." The teacher said to us both. You got up and marched to her desk. "Mello. What is your reason for interrupting me?" You whispered something her ear. Then she looked at me. "Matt. Please go outside. Mello, follow him." I stood up from my seat and walked towards the door. _What was going on? _I heard your footsteps behind me.

Once outside, I heard the teacher say, "Class, please read page 239 and answer the questions on page 246." Then she came out of the door. Before I could ask what was going on, you turned to the teacher.

"Matt can't see."

"I can see…" I was ignored.

"What do you mean he can't see?

"He can't see the board."

"Matt, is this true?"

"I dunno…" ignored again.

"He's near-sighted, Mrs." The teacher took a look at me.

"Alright. Mello, Matt, go to the nurses office."

When she had walked back into the classroom, I asked, "Mello. I'm near-sighted?" You started walking and dragged me by the arm towards the office.

"You can't see very far."

"Oh. Ok." We had reached the office and you sat me down on the patient bed.

"Stay here a moment." You walked out of the room and moments later, you came back with the nurse. She 'Oh-ed' in understanding.

Later that day, I had orange prescription goggles.

"Why orange? And why goggles?" You asked.

"Cause your hair is Yellow and my hair is Red. Together, they make Orange!" I giggled at my wittiness.

"Oh… But why goggles?"

"The lady said I couldn't get orange lenses if I got glasses."

You smirked.

"Silly Matt." You punched me playfully on the arm.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Leave… him… Alone!" you yelled at Drake in between punches.

"ok ok! I'll leave him alone!" He cried out. You grabbed the scruff of his collar.

"Apologize!"

"I'm sorry Matt," He choked out.

"I-It's okay…" You dropped him.

"It is not okay! What are you all looking at?" You screamed at the other kids. Some of them flinched in surprise. "Go on! Scram!" Everyone, including Drake, left except for Near. You walked towards him and whispered something. I saw his mouth form, "No problem." Then he walked back to his puzzle and you came back to me.

"Are you okay Matty?"

"Y-yeah." I tried to get up, back I cringed at the pain that was in my leg.

"You are not ok. C'mon. Let's get to the nurse." You got down on your knees with your back towards me. I didn't know what to do.

"Climb on already." You said impatiently.

"Uh-uh. No way Mello." You got up again and sighed. You walked out of the room and I thought you had left me… But you came back… With a wagon.

"Um… Mello?"

"C'mon. Climb in." I smiled a little and your expression relaxed. You dropped the handle and helped me up.

"T-thanks, Mello."

"No one," You stopped pulling and turned towards me, "will ever hurt you again. You hear me?" You leaned in. I nodded my head.

_But that was a promise you couldn't keep wasn't it Mello? _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**^^ I can't believe I procastinated this. Honestly, I didn't really like what I wrote. But I like the third one the best :D What do you think?**


	3. B is for

**A.N: Let's see... I started this monday... and I finished today. urgh. Sickness... -sneeze!-**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**B is for…**

**The Busy Days You Spent In the Library**

"Mello," someone whispered. A faint tapping on my head…

"Mello," The person called out again. I tried to regain my thoughts. _I guess I fell asleep. When did I fall asleep? I was reading something… Wait. __Where_ _did I fall asleep? _

"Melloooo," The person whined; it must be Matt. "We have to get out of the library now." _Oh… right. _I got up groggily.

"Hnn…"I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. _Ugh. My neck hurt. _"What time is it Matt?"

"It's 8:09. You've been here for seven hours."

"Oh crud."

"Well, the lady up front said not to do it again. Just watch yourself. And don't spend so much time studying, you need a break."

"No Matt. I can't. I need to keep studying, keep working hard, and I need to beat Near." He sighed, in defeat? In frustration?

"OK. Ok. Let's get dinner already; I'm starved." I tried to recall what I had eaten earlier. _Chocolate, chocolate and… more chocolate. I guess I'm hungry too. _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Matt?" –crash- "Matt?" I got up from behind my books to see Matt in a flinching pose by a fallen stack of books. And very suddenly, Mrs. Lerda, the Librarian, was right next to us.

"You boys need to either keep quiet or get out," she scolded. I glared at Matt.

"Sorry, Mrs. Lerda," Matt and I replied. She walked away.

"Matt!" I yelled in a whisper. "Can't you be more careful? What are you doing here anyways?"

"Sorry Mello," He looked at me with those puppy eyes. "I was just wondering if you wanted to get lunch now."

"I don't have time for lunch. Go ahead and go eat." I turned back to my books.

"Oh… ok then." I heard him sit down behind me.

"What are you doing?" I faced him. He had taken out his DS and earphones and playing what I guessed to be Mario Kart, the game he had been playing for the past two days.

"Huh?" He took out his earphones.

"I said, 'what are you doing?' Weren't you going to get lunch?"

"Nah. I'll wait for you."

"…"

**3 hour later**

I heard Matt's stomach grumble and I looked at the clock. _6:37. Huh. It's been about 3 hours now. _

"Matt, aren't you hungry yet?" I asked when I heard his stomach again.

"No I'm ok."

"Matt, go eat dinner.

"No, I'm ok. I'll wait for you."

"Matt," I turned around and looked him in the eye. "Go. Eat. Dinner."

"I'm fi-" His stomach grumbled again and he looked away. "I'm fine Mello." I sighed. Matt could be so stubborn sometimes. And it's because of that that my choices were now: 1) eat with Matt, lose study time, but make him eat or 2) Don't eat, get more study time, and make Matt starve. I guess now that I look at it, there's only one choice: Eat. If only, for Matt's sake.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Well, that's all I can think of… Sorry that its short… but I haven't found the inspiration lately. And I still want to make a Christmas one… C should be easier to write about. And about the stomach grumbling, yeah… My stomach was the inspiration for that… Oh yeah, and I'm sick. So please forgive me if I missed any words, or errors, or just plain sucked at this story. **

**-Luma Shine**


	4. C is for

**DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**C is for…**

**Countless Bars of Chocolate Consumed**

_Scritch-scratch _

_Crack_

_Gulp_

The rhythm had repeated itself for the past hour. _Hehe. He's almost out of chocolate and he's gonna do it again. Oh Mello. You never learn._

_Scritch-Scratch_

_Crack_

_Gulp_

_Scritch-scratch_

_Bite_

"D— it!" _I knew it._

"You okay Mello?"

"Yeah."

"Mello?"

"Wut?" I looked up from my game. Mello was sucking his thumb, most likely bleeding, again.

"Did you-"

"No!"

"Mello."

"Shuddup!" I smirked. Silly Mello. I tossed him another bar.

"Careful this time K?" Of course that earned me _another_ pillow to my face.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Matt, wake up," I heard someone whisper in my ear. "Get up!" Poke to my rib cage.

"What do you want Mello?"

"There's a new shipment of chocolate and I'm running low."

"Go get it yourself! I'm sleepy."

"But I need someone to watch my back."

"Oh no you don't. Only I do the puppy eyes," I turned away from Mello. The blanket was immediately snatched off me. "Fine!"

…

"Just stay here while I get the box."

"Whatever," I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

Moments later, still no Mello. _Probably deciding what type to get. _

A couple more moments later, as in five minutes, I got really worried.

"Mello?" I whispered into the storage room. "Mello?" I whispered louder.

_Oh F—. _

Climbing opening the door a bit more, I found Mello on the floor with chocolate in his mouth and a wrapper in his hand, sleeping. I checked my watch. _4:32. Probably stayed up all night waiting for the new shipment, again. _

"God Mello. I'm gonna have to carry you again aren't I?" I whispered to the sleeping blonde. Throwing him over my shoulders with one arm holding him and carrying the other box in my other arm, I made my way back up to the room.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

You know how sugar is supposed to make you hyper? Yeah right. Me, it made me feel relaxed. And in this case, very relaxed. After finishing my third bar of chocolate and an essay, I relaxed into my bed.

"_Good morning Mello." I opened my eyes to see Matt leaning over me. "Morning sunshine." Matt giggled. "You get it? Cause your hair is yellow!" This felt very déjà-vu. I rolled away from Matt. _

"_I'm sleeping Matt."_

_No response._

"_Matt?" I turned back around just as Matt walked through the door and sat on his bed. "Matt?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Weren't you just…"_

"_I was…?"_

"_Never mind," I sat up and shook my head. Staring at my bed, I realized something. "Matt, you see my essay anywhere?"_

"_What essay?"_

"_The one I was writing for history."_

"_History? You turned that in like two days ago." _

"_What are you talking about? I just wrote it this morning."_

"_No you didn't. You wrote it three days ago." _

"_You know what… whatever," I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom, splashing water on my face. _Get a hold of yourself, Mello. _I heard the door open and shut outside the room. "Matt?" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Did you go somewhere?"_

"_No… I just got here." I walked back out the room and there was Matt, lying down and playing his DS, on his bed. _Wait a minute. He's wearing a different shirt. Earlier he was wearing a grey shirt. Now it's his striped shirt. What's going on? Wait a minute. This must be a dream. In that case…

"_Hey Matt?" I sat on his bed. _

"_Yeah?" I laid down nezt to him._

"_Hi Matty," I cooed sweetly in his ear. _

"_Uhh… Mello? What are you doing?"_

"_Oh nothing…" I snatched the console out of his hands._

"_Mello!" He turned towards me, his mouth forming a perfect O. _Perfect. _I kissed him. _

"Mello?"

"Hnn…"

"Mello? What are you doing?" That was Matt's voice. And this drumbeat that I feel. I opened my eyes. Matt was very close to me.

"What are you so close Matt?"

"I should ask you that. This _is_ my bed." I rolled off the bed and stood. I was…

"Was I...?"

"Mello?"

"F—"

"Mello, you were sleep-walking."

"Did I do anything?"

"Besides calling me several times and climbing into my bed? No not really."

"Oh ok, good."

"Mello? What were you dreaming about?" He grinned.

"Nothing." He smirked.

"Sure sure."

"What?"

"You know, you really shouldn't eat chocolate before sleeping." He knew. D— it, he knew. I glared at him and he stood and walked towards me.

"Hey Mello," He whispered in my ear.

"What are you doing Matt?"

"Oh nothing," he leaned in closer towards me.

"Matt…" His lips brushed mine and I felt my face grow hot.

"You _really _shouldn't eat chocolate before you sleep." He walked away and out the door.

My head: Oh S—. I mentally face-palmed myself. No, make that physically.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Well waaddya think? I don't think I did that good. The only one I had already thought of was the first. Everything after that was made up on spot. Tell me what you think! Because It's always good to learn from your mistakes. **


	5. D is for

**Alright! Well I haven't written any death note at all since last year… And im hoping this will explain all.**

**D is for**

**DONE WITH DEATH NOTE FANFICTION**

I peruse the content of this site, only to have my mind tainted by what death note truly isn't. It isn't about Mello and Matt and Near being together. It's not about their childhood. It's not even romantic in the least. So why? I know there's a lot of holes that they want to fill. Example: Mello's, Near's, and Matt's relationship.

Matt was an accomplice of Mello's. I don't believe that he's gay for Mello either… He admitted that Misa was attractive. And I don't think they ever mentioned Matt being the third runner up. All that was stated was that he was also in Wammy's.

Mello… Oh goodness. The things you guys come up with for Mello. Really? Mello isn't some easily soft hearted person. The only time he ever expressed care for anyone was for Matt when he said, "I'm sorry Matt. I didn't mean for you to be killed." That brings me to their relationship. That doesn't mean they were together. If your friend was killed because of your plan that wasn't supposed to kill them, wouldn't you be sorry too? Anyways, Mello died. Now, we all realize this. Another thing, why do people think that Mello's gay because of the way he dresses? It's leather. You see a lot of people wear leather. And what I don't understand is why so many people hate Near…

Speaking of which, Near. Uhm… do they hate him because he was L's successor? Do they hate him because of his personality? Maybe because they rather Mello be L? I'll never know. But if any Near haters happen to read this, also applies to Mello or Matt haters, please, tell me why. I believe in hearing both sides of a story. And Near…. All those who portray him as some happy go lucky child in the past… It even says it in the How to Read that he had social skills of 1. Which is really very close to zero, nada, nich, cero. Ok?

And my last… well not my last because I have so much more to say but I just won't. I keep my ratings on KT. Why am I reading some very sexually implied stories about them? I really don't think that any of them were in love with each other… I mean seriously, having the characters fall in love with each other? There was no love in death note besides Misa's sadly one sided love for Light.

So it is with these that I refuse to read anymore death note Fanfiction. I don't mean to offend anyone. I mean, there are really great writers here. But think about it. If you just changed the names in some of your stories, it wouldn't even be famfiction. It'd be one incredible story that you wrote. If you want an example, take a look at my story, 'Daddy?' It gained a lot of favor so I promise you, it wont be a waste of your time and it'll prove my point. I change the often said name in that story to Mei and replaced the paragraph with a physical description of her. Then I gave it to my friend who said it was a fantastic story. This friend of mine also watched Death Note and never even suspected that it was for Death Note. Its THAT easy.

Anyways, I really do like some of the stories here. Despite myself… But I will quit writing ANY Fanfiction period. I will still keep my account open however, because I like some of the stuff I've written too. Of which I am planning to edit into their own stories for those of you who might've been thinking 'Hypocrite…' Ah, no. I really don't like hypocrites. Anyways, have fun writing whatever it is you're writing. But just try to ask yourself: Is any of this even Death Note anymore?

And even though I know I's Fanfiction for Death Note, is any of it even death note related? Besides the characters. Just twist some lines, change some names and then you have your own story that is not related to death note but in fact, your own original magnificent little story.

**And if I haven't made it clear to some of you, I'll rephrase this: I QUIT WRITING FANFICTION. **

**Sincerely, Luma Shine**


End file.
